psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
User talk:Jesdisciple
welcome Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 20:35, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :Wow, you're fast. :) --Jesdisciple (talk) 20:44, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Thanks for contacting us. Lets keep the discussion here and I will keep track of it Cooperation with the Programmer's Wiki Hello! I contribute to the Programmer's Wiki, whose sysop (Drawde83) recently spotted your computer science article. We had a lengthy discussion here about how much cooperation we should propose. As we never reached a consensus, how much cooperation would you (the community) be comfortable with? Specifically, we want to collaborate with you on all programming-related articles. I would personally like to maintain only one copy of each in-depth chunk of content, with each chunk hosted on the most relevant wiki and mutual links tying the various chunks together. Drawde's idea is best explained by him. On a related note, you may be interested in joining the Interwiki Integration program. An immediate community response is not necessary, as I know consensus-building can take a long time. However, I would appreciate an immediate indication of your personal thoughts and, less importantly, some estimation of how much time the discussion should take. --Jesdisciple (talk) 20:33, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :I have just written a long detailed reply and promptly lost it and have to go out now and pick my son up!! So to the short version. Brilliant idea. Lets do it and see how it goes!!! Dr Joe Kiff 21:10, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :: Im back again now. I have started to develop a list of likely articles at Psychology and computers which could get you started. The point I was making before is that for our purposes we want to concentrate on the psychological aspect of a topic. You could go into a great deal of detail about computer games programming that is not relevent to us while there are 850+ papers writen on them from a psychological point of view -Do they make you go blind?, get violent etc? We are trying to tie our articles into this literature. would you be up for that? Do you have access to the scientific literature say through Ovid, particularly access to PsycINFO?? I can start to upload references if thats a problem I think it is a very interesting point just how general articles can be, many of the articles off of Wikipedia will have to be rewritten on our wiki with the psychological slant. It will be interesting to see what we can do to develop "core materials" which we can adapt to our own purposes. Keep us upto date with articles you are working on and I will review them and let you know what I think. Dr Joe Kiff 22:03, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :Regarding your first message, I remember doing exactly the same thing with a huge essay I wrote at the last minute in high school. Sometimes we programmers don't do a very good job of reconciling the computer's nature with the human's. :Anyway, I was thinking more of simply separating the topics, placing each on the appropriate wiki, and applying a generous but sane bunch of links to both. This way you don't have to deal as much with how computers work as how psychology works with them (or give an impromptu course in psychology). :And now I have an appointment as well, so I probably won't be able to respond until tomorrow. --Jesdisciple (talk) 23:06, 23 November 2008 (UTC) I've looked at a few of the titles you picked out. I don't think all of them are good fits for the Programmer's Wiki, but I'd be glad to help find more appropriate wikis. To begin with, see Talk:Brain-computer interface. --Jesdisciple (talk) 15:00, 24 November 2008 (UTC) re:Talk:computer peripherals There is no trace of the move on the history tab so I cant revert it. Perhaps there was no discussion? Dr Joe Kiff 22:34, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :I figured the programmers surely thought of that... It's not very cool that users can erase an entire wiki by moving a page over it. --Jesdisciple (talk) 22:37, 25 November 2008 (UTC)